The use of safes for storing and protecting firearms is well known. Traditional gun safes secure firearms by providing shelving inside the safe's main compartment, the most popular designs generally consisting of vertical compartments with guns placed in a side by side arrangement. Such systems are limited in terms of the accessibility and space efficiency they can provide to consumers. Embodiments of the present invention solve one or more shortcomings of the prior art.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.